


Milk

by VkWki_NO_ID



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 小学生文笔, 非abo产乳
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkWki_NO_ID/pseuds/VkWki_NO_ID
Summary: *小学生文笔*ooc预警*纯属脑洞，请勿上升真人





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> *小学生文笔  
> *ooc预警  
> *纯属脑洞，请勿上升真人

“不出就输，剪刀石头，布！”

“？？？这是在干什么？？”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！”

“mark哥，你又输了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“又要入水？可是我没有衣服了...”

“输的人可是要先入冷水再入热水的哦。”

“可是mark没有衣服可以换了...”段宜恩看着自己不争气的右手，委屈巴巴的告诉弟弟们自己已经没有衣服可以换了。

“那不....那就把这个酒给喝掉吧？”本想说可以借衣服给段宜恩的林在范被在一旁的王嘉尔用手指戳了一下。

“就让他把这个酒喝了，刚好我们今晚也可以看看那个药效...”王嘉尔在林在范耳边小声说着今晚的计划。

“那我们在mark哥喝酒的时候玩freestyle怎么样？

“哇哦，你们好过分哦”

“哦哦～哦哦～freestyle～”

被六个弟弟团团围住大的段宜恩无奈之下带上墨镜，拿着酒杯在弟弟们的起哄下一口闷了一大杯酒。

本来就喝了大半瓶红酒的段宜恩已经有点上脸，在红色卫衣帽下的小脸开始泛红，清醒的脑袋渐渐变成一团浆糊，王嘉尔看着段宜恩趴在桌子上开始耍酒疯就给林在范疯狂使眼色。

林在范收到王嘉尔的眼色后十分熟练的把几个喝嗨的弟弟们送到各自的房间，而王嘉尔看着抱着桌子死活都不撒手的段宜恩，只能连哄带骗的把段宜恩人抱到卧室。

好不容易把醉酒的段宜恩哄好了，王嘉尔抱着人来到浴室简单的清洗了一下，就把人拿浴巾擦好套上卫衣和内裤抱到床上。

“mark没有醉！mark还可以再喝！！嘶...mark疼...”刚躺上床的段宜恩就拍着自己的胸脯表明自己还能喝，却刚好拍到了最近有些酸胀的胸部，眼泪哗的一下就流出来了。

“嘉嘉，你帮mark看看是不是受伤了...mark疼...”说完就拉着王嘉尔那只刚帮忙擦完眼泪的手就往自己胸口摸。本想着等林在范来了一起的王嘉尔忍不下去了，顺势爬上床把段宜恩拉到自己怀里做好，修长的手指隔着卫衣不停的揉捏、抠挖着已经挺立的乳头。刚处理好其他成员的林在范一进门就看见段宜恩坐在在王嘉尔怀里，主动的挺着胸脯把自己的胸往王嘉尔手中送。

“怎么样？出奶了嘛？”

“不太清楚，我还没有吸呢。”

“AH...另一边...也要...”不一会儿段宜恩的声音就打断了俩人的对话，他十分不满足于现状，哼哼唧唧的在王嘉尔怀里扭动，想让对方照顾一下衣服下被冷落的另一个乳头。

林在范爬上床一手捏住段宜恩的下巴顺势吻了上去，舌尖攻略着对方口腔中的每一处，将对方混杂着少许酒香的津液卷入自己口中，他吮吸着段宜恩的唇瓣，与对方的湿热的舌头不停的纠缠  
。另一只手则顺势从宽大的卫衣下摆划入，温热的掌心在段宜恩紧实的腰间摩挲。

“唔...恩...唔...唔...”段宜恩顺势搂着林在范的脖子来回应对方的吻却惹来王嘉尔的不满。

宽松的卫衣被推到胸乳以上，露出了比以往要肿大不少的俩颗肉粒，王嘉尔低头含住了其中一颗，对着这个可怜的小乳粒又吸又啃，另一边则被手指不停的揉捏，拉扯，不一会儿段宜恩的内裤就被前端分泌的前液打湿留下一片水渍。

林在范把段宜恩的裤子脱了下来，当看到红色内裤上那块明显的水渍时伸手揉弄了几下听到身下的人发出几声呻吟后扒掉内裤，将段宜恩的双腿以M型分开，看着段宜恩涨红的性器和粉嫩的穴口，林在范忍不住伸出手指划过会阴，就着湿滑的液体插入一张一合的肉穴。

“AH...那...那里...恩...好棒啊...”

插入体内的手指微微弯曲，十分熟练的就找到了敏感的前列腺，柔软的指腹按压在肿胀的凸起处快速的抽插起来，从尾椎骨和胸口传来的双重快感让段宜恩忍不住的绷劲臀部和脚尖，被吻到红肿的的嘴唇微微张开，粉嫩的舌头时不时的出来舔过殷红的嘴唇，低低地呻吟也忍不住的从中泄出。

“哥！在范哥！出...出奶了！”

就在段宜恩快被林在范的手指插到高潮时，段宜恩感觉胸口的肿胀感仿佛找到了出口，少许白色的液体从细小的乳孔中流出。但是体内的手指却抽了出来，自己的胸口却多出一个毛茸茸的头。

“AH...mark想要....”段宜恩将修长的双腿缠上林在范的腰，用粘糊糊的小屁股不停的蹭着对方胯间被内裤束缚住的阴茎。

第一次的奶水并不太多，林在范和王嘉尔只是吸了几口就没了，而快要高潮却强制性停止的段宜恩看着自己蹭了半天的林在范还在和王嘉尔一样埋在自己胸口，妄想再吸出点啥来，脾气瞬间暴躁起来，一手一个让俩颗大脑袋duang～的撞到一起。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

凄惨的叫声在同一时间从俩人嘴巴中发出，最终俩个人捂着头开始了石头剪刀布来决定谁先来。

“不出就输，石头剪刀布！”

“yess！”

林在范看着自己输掉的手指十分懊恼，为什么自己就要出石头呢？？无奈之下和王嘉尔换了个位子，在一旁脱下内裤就着前端分泌的液体撸动着肿胀的阴茎。

趴在床上头埋入枕头的段宜恩突然感觉屁股上有一根又粗又硬的东西抵住穴口，就这润滑剂和自身分泌的淫液在臀缝中上下滑动，湿热的龟头一次次顶过敏感的会阴，让段宜恩忍不住发出低吟。

王嘉尔趴在段宜恩的身上，低头啃咬着脖颈出泛红的肌肤留下一个个痕迹，一个顶腰，就将整个阴茎插入段宜恩的体内，双方都发出满意的呻吟。

王嘉尔握住段宜恩的腰将整个人面对着自己，段宜恩顺势把腿缠上王嘉尔的腰部，抬起小屁股迎合着王嘉尔的一次次挺腰，用粗壮的性器拓开湿润的媚肉。

段宜恩的大腿根部开始抽搐，全身紧绷，在一旁默默看着的林在范伸出罪恶的手握住了贴在俩人小腹间涨红的阴茎，快速的撸动起来，不一会儿段宜恩就全身颤抖的射在林在范手上。

包裹着王嘉尔的媚肉因为高潮紧紧的包裹住性器，并像无数张小嘴一样不停的吮吸着阴茎的每一处，这不可描述的快感让王嘉尔快速的抽插了几下就射在里面。

在一旁等待的林在范急匆匆的让王嘉尔快一点拔出半勃起的性器，扶着阴茎慢慢插入将快流出的精液堵住。

王嘉尔则摸了摸因为高潮而失去精神的段宜恩的脸蛋，低头与对方接吻。

刚高潮完的身体敏感的很，随着林在范对着敏感点的抽插，身体很快被插到干性高潮，整个人体开始颤抖，嘴边的呻吟也被王嘉尔堵了回去变成了唔唔唔声，而刚射完的林在范也压了过来，一边挺腰用半勃起的性器在肉穴里缓慢地抽插回味着高潮，一边含着段宜恩殷红的耳垂用牙齿轻轻啃咬舔舐着。

等段宜恩的高潮缓过了劲，感受着整个屁股粘糊糊的，肉穴还在往外慢慢流着精液，一把揪住俩个人的头发让俩个大脑袋再次碰撞。

“又给我内射！还不清理，给我清理干净！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

鬼叫完后，俩个人捂着头去浴室给段宜恩放洗澡水。

————————第二天————————  
🐰（抱手臂）：说吧，这是怎么一回事？  
👑&🐯（面壁思过）：是...是之前嘉尔（我）在tb上看到的无害产乳药....就悄咪咪给你的牛奶里放了点...$&*@¥

以上属于正常情侣之间的打斗，请勿大惊小怪


End file.
